ROLL song lyrics
English lyrics for all the songs by the band ROLL. (Note: the titles of the songs will be translated.) WIND, Tell me... (From the 1997 debut album ROLL) This feeling I want to tell you It's unstoppable, there's no turning back Embrace me, catch me, And never let me go. The lights of the city Reflect upon my trembling emotions. In the crowd, I can Feel your kindness. Before the footsteps of tears Can even disappear The times I had with you I confirm once more... This feeling I want to tell you It's unstoppable, there's no turning back Embrace me, catch me, And never let me go. In the rainy sky I look for an umbrella for my mind. Only unrealized thoughts Flow and go by. If there was only a little bit more Of courage tomorrow The door with you I want to open once more... I want to see you, and miss you. So that your kindness won't depart from me. This chest's being torn I want to feel it If you walk up the hill of memories You'll remember that day. (Don't forget it) On our first kiss, I had this thought (like this) Wind, tell me... This feeling I want to tell you It's unstoppable, there's no turning back Embrace me, catch me, And never let me go. One Two Three (From the 2002 album I'm Not Guilty) ONE TWO THREE HEY HEY! Hey, whoever you are, let me love you Love me love me love me until I fall flat I've still got a long way to go, so Forget what I said, never mind that! One two three come with me I'm dreaming of a bright, starry sky One two three follow me We can be together until we die Grab my hand and jump, I'm not scared Ask me what I can do and you'll know what I do there Are you gonna leave? No, I'm conceived You are here to stay One two three come with me I'm dreaming of a bright, starry sky One two three follow me We can be together until we die That's you That's me Forget or remember? Keep me in your memories Keep me forever One two three come with me I'm dreaming of a bright, starry sky One two three follow me We can be together until we die Ready Ready Ready (From the 2000 album I'm Alone) YES YES YES NO NO NO READY READY READY LET'S GO I'm gonna go haywire, I'm gonna explode READY READY READY LET'S GO I've heard your feelings and I don't care I'm leaving you right then and there Hey now, I've seen everything So shut up and start driving! YES YES YES NO NO NO READY READY READY LET'S GO I'm gonna go haywire, I'm gonna explode READY READY READY LET'S GO BREAK DOWN DOWN NOW I DON'T WANT YOU YES YES YES NO NO NO READY READY READY LET'S GO I'm gonna go haywire, I'm gonna explode READY READY READY LET'S GO